A Story Of A Soldier
by Fairy Tail 4lyf
Summary: Growing up in a family of 1 veteran, 2 soldiers and a military doctor, she knew she wants to go that path as well. In the spring of 2015, it was her turn to join. AU based on my life as a female soldier with a few changes and twists. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Rated T for violence and maybe other stuff.. ;) Don't own FT, Cover photo by the AMAZING Claudia Dragneel (Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

It was in the beginning of spring when she got the letter saying she was accepted to join the army.

Growing up in a family of 1 veteran, 2 soldiers and a military doctor, she knew she wants to go that path as well.

In the spring of 2015, it was her turn to join.

At the age of 20, Lucy started getting ready to be a soldier.

She still didn't know if she would be a warrior, or maybe just a cook at the base or something along those lines.

She looked very fragile, but having 2 older brothers who had been in 2 wars already, and now are at the ages of 23 and 26 and still serving the country, she knew how to fight.

And everyone saw that at her trials to join the FDF (Fiore's Defense Forces).

Her 23 year old brother, Henry, was now a married man with a pregnant wife, and a master sergeant in the Air Forces of Fiore Army, AFFA for short.

He taught her about tactics and how to make a good war plan. Also he taught her a bit about bombs and planes since he thought she should know about it.

Her older brother, John, was 26 years old married man with 2 kids and was already a second lieutenant in Fiore's Navy Forces, FNF for short.

He taught her how to fight, use a gun, how to use self defense against a knife holder and all that kind of stuff.

Her father, Colonel Jude Heartfillia, now a veteran, was a Marine colonel but after the war that ended a few months ago he was dismissed after a terrible accident that accrued at the end of the war. He doesn't want to talk about it.

He didn't want her to join the army, but he understood her and explained basic things like how to answer the commanders, what to do, how to do it, and all the basic things that every soldier in all ranks should know.

Her mother, Layla, was a MC in the Fiore Army, which was actually how she and Jude met. Back when he was just a first sergeant, He got a harsh burn on his left arm, and she was the doctor that was assign to tend him. They have been together ever since.

Layla taught Lucy how to tend basic wounds, how to do a CPR, how to make a tourniquet, and all the basic things she needs to know.

Everyone knew she has the military material in her, and that is why no one really tried to stop her. It was in her blood.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ

Lucy didn't have a lot of friends, either because the boys were afraid of her family, or the girls thought she was crazy for wanting to join the army.

But she didn't care.

She lived in Hargeon, which was a nice little port city.

She liked it here.

On the 5th of April, she went with her mother shopping for things she'll need in the army.

Since she still wasn't told what her role will be, Lucy and her mother just bought the most basic things for a soldier.

Good thing her family was a known military family. Since military things aren't that cheap, they got a really good discount thanks to her family's reputation in Hargeon.

Now, all that is left is to wait 10 days until she leaves.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ

"Yo Lucy!" Henry and John yelled together as they jumped on their little sister on the 9th of April in 8 in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy yelled angrily until she saw the culprits that disturbed her sleep.

"Wha… J-john? Henry? YOU'RE HOME?!" She screamed and jumped on them to hug them while they laughed and hugged her back.

"Of course we're home!" John said laughing at Lucy's shocked face.

"We would never miss out on our little baby sister leaving to join the army" Henry laughed and patted Lucy's head.

Lucy's eyes began to water a bit. "Y-you guys.." She whispered and hugged them again.

Lucy didn't she her brothers for a long time. Henry was gone for 8 months and John was gone for 10 months.

And knowing they both asked a leave just to see her off when she leaves warmed her heart.

"Alright you three, Breakfast is served" Layla said smiling widely at her three kids.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ

"Aunty Lucy!" little Ken yelled as he ran to Lucy.

"Kenny!" Lucy yelled back as she lifted him up.

Ken is John's first kid and he is 5 years old now, a big boy.

"Lushy!" Lucy heard her little niece cry for attention while sitting in her mother's arms.

"Hey there little princess" Lucy said and kissed little Carol's face.

Carol giggled and laughed as a response, making Lucy and everyone in the room smile.

Carol is Henry's second child, she is 2 and a half years old now.

"How you doing Shelly?" Lucy asked the mother of the two kids, and John's wife.

"I'm good sweetheart, and you? Ready to leave?" She asked smiling back.

"Yep!" Lucy cheered.

"You better come back more often that those two" Nicki said smiling at Lucy and rubbing her swollen belly.

"I don't want you to miss her birth" She winked at Lucy.

"I'll do my best Nicki-chan, How you feeling?" Lucy asked and hugged Nicki.

"I'm good, you know… same old, same old" Nicki sighed and sat down smiling.

"Well, let's not waste time and let the food cool down. Dig in!" Jude said smiling at the happy reunion.

"Yes sir!" They all replied laughing and sat down to eat.

As time went by, and they ate and talked about anything and everything.

It was nice, spending family time before she leaves.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **=/\= (** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

It was in the beginning of summer 2014 when he got the letter saying he was accepted to Fairy Tail University.

Growing up with a veteran father, He knew he doesn't have a chance to join the army.

His father would never let him.

So, He went to college, 2 years after he graduated and after traveling around the world.

Now it's spring of 2015 and 20 year old Natsu Dragneel, son of Major Igneel Dragneel of FMF (Fiore's Marine Forces) who is now a veteran, is a sophomore at FTU, very well known for he's amazing Football skills, and majoring in sports.

The Dragneels live in Magnolia, a nice city that had the most known Uni in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

He loved it here.

His mother, Grenadine, was a teacher at Magnolia's high school.

His younger sister, 18 years old, was a freshman in Corcus Uni, the best Uni for learning medicine. She wanted to be a doctor.

His father, Igneel, Got hurt a few months ago in an accident that accrued at the end of the last was Fiore had been in.

He was with he's colonel and other people in an APC, driving back to base, when a missile hit them, making him and everyone else fly about 20 feet and land back on the ground, thankfully alive. Igneel was dismissed from serving due to brain damage, along with the colonel and another soldier, he couldn't remember who that soldier was.

Igneel once said, that he was alive thanks to the colonel, who immdietly opened the doors when the missile hit so that we will jump out and not get crushed by the APC.

When he wanted to talk to the Colonel and thank him, the Colonel had already been moved to a hospital in his own town. Igneel never got the chance to thank him properly.

 **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

"Wake up ash face!" Gray and Gajeel yelled together as they jumped on Natsu's sleeping body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled annoyed at his two best friends.

"Its breakfast time dude!" Gray yelled again, making Natsu groan.

"Come on Lazy ass, you promised" Gajeel said and smacked Natsu's head.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Natsu yelled and shoved the two off of him.

Gray and Gajeel are both childhood friends of Natsu, having grown up with him and going to the same school, also traveling with him around the world and joining college 2 years after graduation.

"Who's coming?" Natsu asked and started brushing his teeth.

"Everyone" The two replied shrugging.

"Oh wow…" Natsu said after he washed his mouth and face.

"Yep, it's gonna be fun" Gray said smiling as he tossed Natsu a shirt.

"Hurry up or we'll be late" Gajeel said and left the room.

"Fine" Natsu sighed.

He got dressed after a few minutes and the three left to meet up with their friends.

 **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

"Good morning guys" Levy said smiling at the trio who just entered the "Strauss Café".

"Good morning" They answered back.

"Sleep well?" Erza asked as they sat down.

"I did, until those two idiots jumped on me" Natsu grumbled.

"Juvia asked them to, since otherwise you wouldn't wake up" Juvia said smiling an apologetic smile.

"It's ok" Natsu assured her with a smile.

"Well, look who it is! The usual I presume?" Lisanna, the 24 years old waitress asked smiling at the group.

"You know it" Cana said grinning back.

"Comin' right up!" Lisanna said and went to get their order.

"How was the exam yesterday Jellal?" Gray asked the junior.

"It went really well, I was worrying for nothing" Jellal answered.

"That's good" Erza said smiling at him.

"Thanks" He replied smiling back.

"Ewww!" The trio said at the same time.

"Don't be all lovey-dovey here" Natsu said joking.

"Just get a girlfriend already" Erza brushed him off.

Everyone laughed and soon enough the food came by.

"Bon appetite! Mira-nii made it extra tasty for you guys" Lisanna said and winked as she left.

"BEST PLACE EVER!" Natsu yelled and dug in immdietly.

Everyone dug in as well, and started talking about anything and everything.

Since it was a Saturday and they had no classes, they took their time and had fun, just like they always do.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **=/\=** **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

It's the 15th on April, and Lucy and her family are in the train station, waiting for her train to depart.

"I will miss you" Her mother said as she hugged her little baby girl.

"I'll miss you too" Lucy hugged back.

"Be careful" Her father said smiling at her.

"I promise I will" Lucy nodded proudly and shook her father's hand, who pulled her in to a tight hug.

"We want some love too" Her brothers said and hugged the laughing blond.

"Inform us what role you got, ok?"

"Of course"

 _" Train number 4285 will depart in 5 minutes, I repeat, train number 4285 will depart in 5 minutes"_ The announcer said, and Lucy took a deep breath before saying her last goodbyes and boarding the train to her training camp.

"We love you!" "Stay safe dear!" "Call whenever you can!" Her family yelled as the train started moving.

"I will! I promise! Love you!" Lucy yelled back smiling as tears started to fall from her eyes.

And so, Lucy's military life started, not knowing what she is going to be, but knowing she will do her best, no matter what she will be.

* * *

Sooo... Yeah... That happened...


	2. Chapter 2

_"This is horrible"_ Lucy thought to herself as she lay on her bed

 _"Why did I want this? It's really not for me"_

Lucy turned on her side for what felt like the hundred time, and kept thinking on whether it was right for her to join the army

Because hey, just 'cuz all her family is in the army doesn't mean she had to join to, right?

"Wake up privets! 15 min' to get dressed and be at the courtyard and stand in threes!" The commander yelled as he went through every door in the building

"Guess it's another sleepless day, huh?" Lucy murmured as she got up and got in her uniform.

Lucy was serving for 34 days for now, already regretting ever thinking about joining.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ** **=/\=**

"Got up flame brains" Gray yelled into Natsu's room

"Fuck off ice ass" Natsu grumbled and got up

"Any respond by now?" Gray asked as Natsu came down for breakfast

"Nothing" He replied and sat down

"Maybe try sending another letter?"

"Already did"

"When?"

"Twice a week from the first letter"

Gray looked at Natsu and saw how disappointed he was

"Why won't you just let me help?" He asked Natsu after a few minutes

"I prefer getting this myself" he replied not looking at him

"My dad can just make sure the letter gets to the right people, He won't say a thing about it! He promised me and you know he doesn't lie, Generals don't lie" Gray retorted back

"You know what? If I won't get an answer until next Sunday, You can let you dad do whatever he can, K?" Natsu replied with a sigh

"Cool, I got'cha" Gray said with a smile

They continued eating until they noticed they were 15 min late for class

"SHIT!"

"RUN!"

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ** **=/\=**

It was July 5th, Lucy had almost finished her boot camp when her commander came up to her.

"Heartfillia!"

"yes sir!"

"Go to Head commander's office, you were called in"

"On my way, sir!"

Lucy went as fast as she could to his office, after all, she knew her father's friends, and he was a scary one. Nice, but scary

Lucy knocked on the door

"Come in" The head commander said

"Sir, you called for me?" Lucy said as she walked in and saluted

"yes, stand free" He replied

"And I told you don't call me "sir", I can't have general Heartfillia know I let his youngest child call me that" He replied laughing.

"Sorry, Jora" Lucy replied bowing

"So, why did you call for me?" She asked as she sat down

"I have your next role, got it this morning" He replied, giving Lucy a letter.

"What is it?" She asked

"I don't know, haven't opened it" He replied shrugging

Lucy opened the letter and read out loud

 **"Privet Lucy Heartfillia,**

 **You have been called to serve in the Intelligence force.**

 **You are to be shifted to Hargeon's military base in the next 48 hours…"**

"Intelligence force? Me?" Lucy asked bewailed

"I guess so" Jora replied smiling

"You know," He added, "This is the hardest force to get in to, you don't pick them, they pick you"

Lucy was still shocked hearing the news, she didn't pay much attention to Jora's words

"You have 48 hours to get there, you better go get ready now" Jora said as he got up and opened the door for her

"And, Good luck kiddo" He said smiling

Lucy didn't say a thing, she just got up and went to her room to get her things and go home.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ** **=/\=**

"Dude! Wake up! You got a letter" Gray yelled

"Wha.. Letter? What?" Natsu said rubbing his eyes

"yeah, a letter, from the army" Gray replied and threw the letter on Natsu's bed

"Imma leave you to it" He said and walked out of the room

Natsu opened the letter and read what was inside

 **"Sir Natsu Dragneel,**

 **We here by inform you that you have been accepted to join Magnolia's defense forces.**

 **You are to be in Hargeon's Military base on the 18** **th** **of November, 2015, at 0800 sharp…"**

"I got in.." Natsu said to himself, not believing what he had just read

"I got in!" He yelled and ran to Gray

"Look ice face! I got it!" He yelled happily at the raven haired boy

"Seriously?" gray asked and took the letter

"yeah dude! I gotta go get military shit and stuff!" Natsu replied

"I have 4 months to do everything, and get all the things and all that stuff and shit" Natsu babbled as he got dresses and looked for his wallet

"Want me to go with you?" Gray asked the very enthusiastic boy

"Sure" He replied smiling

Gray smiled back and got ready.

The two boys went to buy everything gray's dad told them to buy, having a discount from Gray's father.

"4 months from now, I'll finally be a soldier" Natsu said as they went through shops

"Yeah, and I won't have to see your ass burned face anymore" Gray replied snickering

"Yup, I'll miss you too Elsa"

* * *

K, Imma be quick about it since i have no time to sleep and i need to go back to the army tomorrow..

As some of you know, Im a soldier, yes, this is wrriten with real life things that happened to me

Im not much home so i dont have time to write or upload much, but i will try my best, with this story and the other ones.

Much love and kisses and all that.. Stay safe :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ok, so… Intelligence force huh?"_ Lucy thought to herself as she rode the train back home.

 _"I wonder what everyone will say at home"_ she kept on thinking as trees passed by the window.

 _RING RING_

Lucy's phone rang and took her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She answered with a tired voice.

 _"When will you be at the train station dear?"_ she heard her mother ask.

"How did you kn.. Jora called, didn't he?" Lucy huffed.

 _"Well of course he did! How else would he know you are coming since you don't call to inform us?"_ Her mother laughed it out.

Lucy smiled, telling her mother that in about one hour and 25 minutes she'll be there and kept a small conversation with her mother for a while.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **=/\=** **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

It's the middle of July, its hot as the sun shines bright through the clear sky.

"Yosh! Ready to go army shopping?" Natsu happily said as he, Gray, Gray's father, General Silver Fullbuster, Gray's girlfriend Juvia and Erza were on their way to Magnolia's biggest Army supplies shop.

"Yeah flame brain, and can you please notice we are already on our way there?" Gray said rolling his eyes muttering "idiot ash face".

"And van YOU notice you lost your shirt AGAIN for the FIFTH TIME ALREADY FREESER!?" Natsu retorted with an annoyed voice.

"SHIT!" Gray yelled as he went back to find his shirt.

"Sheesh, I know it's hot outside but really dude?" Natsu shook his head at his friend.

"Knock it off boys, were here" Silver said as they stopped at the shop's entrance.

"Ready kiddo?" He asked Natsu, who looked excited yet terrified at the same time.

"Yep, just sad that my old man didn't want to join, ya know?" Natsu said looking at the older man.

"I know Igneel, and I'm sure he's happy for you, just scared. Don't worry about it." Silver replied smiling down at the young boy.

"Ok" he replied and they all walked in.

Thankfully Silver had a good discount on all the things they bought since he was a general.

That saved Natsu's ass.

After a good 3 hour shopping time, and a good amount of 36,000 (!) jewels spent on everything Silver picked for him, Natsu was in his room, looking at everything they bought and fantasized about everything he's going to do when he gets in the army.

 **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ** **=/\= **(^◡^)** ᕗ **

"FINALLY" Jude yelled smiling as he saw Lucy getting off the train.

"Hey" Lucy replied tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep?" both Jude and Layla laughed as they hugged their little girl.

"Yeah, for the past month I just couldn't get a good night sleep" Lucy replied, trying to hide her deeper thoughts away from her parents as they got in their car.

"Honey, it's ok to have fears about joining" her mother spoke as they drove home.

Lucy was shocked, yet not surprised her mother knew what it was about.

"It happens to everyone" her father added.

"The thoughts of 'it this really who I am?'" her mother said

"Or the 'Am I really up for this? Can I really do this every day?'" her father said recalling his own thoughts at his boot camp times.

"It's ok to have this thoughts and fears, they show you your limits. Your job at those situations is to decide whether you are going to have them as your limits or brake them and make new, harder ones." Her father said smiling.

Lucy smiled back, felling much better now.

"I'll break them" she promised herself.

"I won't have such low limits, I'm an Heartfillia!" She said smiling bright, making her parents smile back, knowing she will do just great.

As they got home, Lucy went straight to bed, wanting nothing more than a good sleep before starting her new role.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **=/\=** **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Erza yelled from across the room at 6am on a saturday, making Natsu jump off of his bed.

"Wha?" Natsu asked rubbing his sore head that got a good hit from his dresser as he fell down.

"Come on soldier, you got 15 minutes to get dressed in sport clothes abd come down for breakfast" Erza said and left the room.

"Erza is my commander?! Holly shit this is a nightmare" Natsu said getting up and getting back to bed.

"Better change dreams fast" he said lying down.

15 minutes later he heard his door open.

"GET UP, NOW!" He heard Erza's voice and got up as fast as he could.

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM? ERZA SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A COMMANDER? IS IT ALREADY NOVEMBER?" Natsu yelled scared for his life, his nightmare is REAL!

"Wha? NO! I'm just teaching you some stuff about how the army works, now get dressed and GET DOWN, NOW!" Erza said, yelling the last part and closed the door as she went out.

Natsu gulped and got dressed, cursing his life.

10 minutes later, Natsu was down, standing straight in front of Erza and Gray, who just laughed.

"This is awesome" Gray said looking at the terrified and angered Natsu.

"Shut up, or you'll join him" Erza threatened.

Gray stopped.

Natsu cackled.

"You think this is funny?" Erza asked Natsu, which made him stop and gulp.

"No sir, I mean MAM!" Natsu replied, praying for his life.

"Good, you got 5 minutes early do you have 20 minutes to eat, got it?"

Natsu nodded and rushed to eat.

Erza nodded approving his behavior and left to sit on the couch, waiting for the pink haired boy to finish.

As the day went by, Erza taught Natsu the ropes of boot camp, having a sister who was a highly known commander at the Onibus boot camp, she knew the do's and don'ts of it all.

It was 9pm and Natsu wanted nothing but to go take a bath and go sleep this day off.

"Please Erza, I got everything, just let me go already!" Natsu pleaded.

"Fine." She agreed, making Natsu jump happily.

"BUT!" she added, making Natsu stop and gulp for the millionth time this day.

"I will keep this going every Saturday until you get in, just to get you in shape."

"Come onnn" Natsu cried.

"You wanna make a fool of yourself?" Erza asked the boy.

Natsu immdietly stopped and looked serious at Erza, "No, of course not" He replied.

"Then I will keep this going every Saturday until you get in"

"Fine"

"Great, good night soldier"

"Good night mam!" Natsu said smiling, running to the bathroom.

Erza smiled at him, shaking her head and left to her house.

* * *

WELL

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Took me long enough, I know... Sorry T_T

BUT HERE IT IS!

It will take me some time to update again, still being in the army and all... hope its ok with you :3

STAY SAFE! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Imma say this now, This is almost exactly what had happened to me (Lucy's part ofc), and this was kinda wierd writing this down...**

* * *

"Intelligence is a very good force, considered very hard to get in to and has the most sophisticated people the army can find. I am very proud of you Lucy" Jude said as heread Lucy's deployment letter.

Lucy had woken up at 5AM, got ready early and waited for her parents so that they could take her to Hargeon's Base.

As they ate breakfast, her father took the deployment letter.

"Thank you dad, Jora said that you cannot pick to go there, you can only get picked. I still wonder though why me?" Lucy asked, trying to find the answer.

"You have been a marvelous student, straight A's. You are part of a military family, I don't see why not." Layla answered smiling down at her daughter.

"I guess you're right" Lucy said, stretching.

"Oh my, look at the time! We must get going" Layla said as she got up and ready

And so, the family drove to the base, while Lucy was excited yet terrified out of her mind.

 **"** **I** **(^◡^)** ᕗ **=/\=** **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

"You've got to be kidding me" Natsu said groaning.

It was November 15th, and Natsu was dragged to his parent's house for a goodbye party with his family and friends.

"Nope" Gray replied pulling Natsu by the arm.

"Why? Dude you know I hate goodbye parties" Natsu said.

"Cuz', you're leaving us, and your parents asked us to make sure you'll come anyways" Gray retorted.

"Mom and old man? You sure? They didn't like the idea and I joined and now their throwing a goodbye party?" He asked confused.

"Look flame head, just shut up and enjoy the party, K?"

"Fineeeee"

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ** **=/\=**

"Privet Lucy Heartfillia?" a corporal asked as she got into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Lucy replied standing up.

"The head intelligence officer will see you know" she replied, showing her the way.

"Thank you" Lucy replied as she walked to the room.

It was well lighted, many maps folded on the desk, a very big map of all of Fiora was hanging on the wall, though it wasn't a normal map like she knew.

"Privet Heartfillia?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir" Lucy replied and saluted.

"No need for that, you may sit" The officer replied smiling.

"You are no longer in boot camp, here you only salute in ceremonies and when asked to" He added.

"Understood sir" Lucy replied.

"And don't go calling officers 'sir', also a privilege of not being in boot camp" He said smiling at the blonde.

"So, My name is Laxus Dryer, I am a major in the intelligence force of FDF, you are now in a brigade base in Hargeon.

I am now 32 years old, married with 1 child and another on the way.

I live in the suburbs of Magnolia with my family.

As to your role, our job as intelligence is to make sure we know what the enemy is up to, make sure that if the enemy is trying to pull something on our nation we know what will it be, when, how and stop them beforehand and also give information daily on the status of enemies with us.

In case of a war starting again, our job will be finding information on the whereabouts of our enemies, their next move in the war. Basically following them to help our warriors stay safe and fight smarter." Laxus told Lucy as she listened closely; she liked the idea of her role.

"You get 2 weeks to get used to the base, make yourself comfortable with your room and learn about your role. If you have any questions, you may ask me." He added, making Lucy nod in understanding.

"Go to the office to the right from this one, your new commander is waiting for you" He finished smiling.

"Thank you, I will" Lucy said standing up, smiling at Laxus and left the room.

"Finally a good soldier" Laxus muttered under his breath as he wrote Lucy's information on his computer.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **=/\=** **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ**

"…So flame brain, don't die, stay safe and call whenever you can" Gray finished his toast to the pink head.

Everyone cheered as the two friends hugged, quickly.

Erza and Jellal then gave Natsu a huge bag, smiling at him as he took it.

"Just a few things you might need" Erza said kindly.

"But I bought everything I need, didn't I?" Natsu replied confused.

"Not everything" Jellal replied with a small smile gracing his lips.

Natsu opened the bag, which contained all sorts of chips and candies, Bluetooth headphones, a water-proof Bluetooth small speaker, a watch and necklace army covers, and a small home-shaped golden picture key chain, that opens to reveal 2 photos, one of his family, and the other of his friends, and on the back of the item was engraved _'Remember where you came from, and always come back'_.

Natsu smiled as he tried to blink away his tears.

"You guys…" He said softly, and then was tackled to the ground by everyone hugging him.

Well, almost everyone.

"Can't believe that just a week ago we were in Amsterdam, having the time of our life, and now you go and join the army" Gajeel grumbled with a scowl

"We flew there because I was joining the army metal-head, did you forget?" Natsu replied sighing.

"I know. it's just that I'll miss ya, 'is all" Gajeel replied, eyes on the ground, still scowling.

"I'll miss you too man" Natsu said smiling as he punched Gajeel's arm slightly, earning a smile from the metal lover.

Yes, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel went to Amsterdam.

And what happens in Amsterdam stays in Amsterdam.

 **(^◡^)** ᕗ **(** **￣。￣** **)** **ｚｚｚ** **=/\=**

5 months had passed since Lucy arrived to the brigade base in Hargeon.

On her first week, she had settled in her room and had started learning with her commander, Lieutenant Macbeth Middonaito.

On her second week, she had caught a urinal infection from the bad hygiene in some toilets on base, which a few days later she had gotten to the hospital due to not getting better and was notified she had a pelvis infection for about a month now, and it had started spreading.

On her third week she was home, taking 2 types of antibiotics.

On her fourth and fifth weeks, her commander was replaced with a new one, Lieutenant Sting Eucliffe, and she had somehow managed to be a valuable and helping part in a division exercise, though she hadn't learn anything yet and she was suppose to help her new commander.

And as the months passed, Lucy became the lead soldier of the Intelligence wing of the base, met Levy McGarden, a corporal in her wing and the only other soldier there with her, and also Lucy had been through 2 stress breakdown already.

It was mid November when Sting and Rouge called the two soldiers to their office.

Lieutenant Rouge Cheney was Levy's commander, in charge of the visual information we get.

After Sting came, he had offered that we all will call each other by first names, since we all had worked on the same things anyways.

Everyone agreed.

And so did the rest of the base.

"So, we called you here because we need your help" Rouge said smiling.

"What's the deal?" Levy asked. Lucy just hoped it wasn't another huge project.

"Well, we finally got 3 new soldiers coming in later today, but Sting and I won't be available because of a meeting with the Division Commander along with Laxus"

"And you want us to take care of them and teach them everything" I added sighing.

"Yes, basically" Sting answered smiling awkwardly.

"Imma get them settled" Levy said.

"Imma teach them the job" I added.

"Great! Thanks. Lucy, can you come here for a sec?" Sting asked.

Sting was a great friend to have, funny and nice, but he wasn't the best commander.

"Thanks for this, you have no idea how much pressure you took off of me by doing this" He said smiling at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back, said a quick "No problem" and went to her computer.

Since Lucy was the lead soldier, and Sting was second in command of Laxus, and Sting always gave Lucy 2-5 projects to do each week because he 'didn't have the knowledge to do it by himself', added to her on going 10 projects she already had, Lucy was close to her third breakdown.

And she decided to go outside, followed by Levy.

As they sat down, they brought out their Tobacco, filters and rolling paper and made themselves cigarettes.

Yes, they smoke.

Lucy's parents know, and they were angry at her, but since she was already 20, they couldn't exactly make her stop.

"Fuck, I'm close to another breakdown levs" Lucy said as she puffed the white smoke out of her lungs.

"Dude, you were under so much more pressure 2 months ago. Are you really gonna break down now?" Levy replied.

She was kinda right.

Two months ago, the enemy on our border (north-east of Fiore) decided to fire at us without a warning, making Lucy and Levy spent 3 weeks in the War Room, barely eating or sleeping, as they gathered information for a potential war starting.

Thankfully, nothing happened and we just fired back as a warning.

But now, Lucy had 10 projects to look after, concluding in always needing to analyze and update everything everywhere.

And now, 5 new projects popped up.

She just hoped that Sting would start helping her.

"Shit, I gotta go get the fresh meat" Levy said as she noticed the time.

"So mean" Lucy laughed and got up, throwing her cigarette to the ash tray.

"You go do that, Imma go try to finish my stuff" Lucy said sighing.

"Good luck Lu-chan"

"You two Levy-chan"

* * *

 **Yeee...**

 **sorryforupdatingsolateagainimtryingtoupdatemoreandonedayiwillbutfornowbarewithmeplsthankyou**

 **Stay Safe :3**


End file.
